1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device capable of automatically detecting the type of plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's electronic devices, especially handheld electronic devices, are often equipped with an earphone socket to allow the user to use earphones to listen to music, record sound, or communicate with others, among other uses. Since a style of earphone that is combined with a microphone is becoming a trend, the electronic device needs to determine whether the earphone is a normal earphone, or one that is combined with a microphone, by the accommodated earphone plug. However, the plugs of the earphone combined with the microphone come in two types, and today's electronic devices typically can only determine the differences between the earphone combined with microphone and the normal earphone. When the user uses the plug, which is another type of earphone combined with a microphone, the electronic device loses the ability to determine its nature.
Therefore, a brand new method to address the issue is needed